Sepersekian Detik
by aniranzracz
Summary: "Seandainya aku dan kau mati nanti, aku akan mencari dan menemukanmu di kehidupan yang selanjutnya. Dan kita tak perlu bersusah-payah mencari ujung dunia untuk bersama." DraMione.


"Keluar dari sini, cepat!" kata Snape sambil menyambar tengkukku.

Aku menepis tangan berminyaknya dengan kasar, tapi ikut berlari di belakang Snape, Greyback, dan beberapa Pelahap Maut—temanku—lainnya. Wajahku pias ketika membayangkan bahwa cahaya hijau mantra Avada Kedavra baru saja menghantam Dumbledore. Merenggut nyawa salah seorang penyihir terhebat yang pernah kutemui.

Pikiranku berkecamuk. _Dumbledore sudah mati…._

_Dumbledore sudah mati…._

_Dumbledore sudah mati…._

Pikiranku tambah berkecamuk. Aku tahu bahwa sudah seharusnya aku memfokuskan hati, tenaga, dan pikiran kepada Dark Lord, namun aku tak bisa melepaskan diri dari Hogwarts.

Tidak jika gadis cantik superpintar itu masih ada di bawah naungan kastil megah ini.

Sambil berlari, tanpa sadar aku menahan napas. Pikiranku tidak hanya berkecamuk sekarang, namun juga berseliweran tanpa arah. Mungkin akan meninggalkan kepalaku melalui kuping sebelum menguap. Meninggalkanku.

Aku resah. Khawatir. Gelisah. Apalagi ketika menyadari bahwa dia, gadis berambut semenawan ombak—si sahabat Potter itu, pasti ada di sekitar sini. Pasti ia baru saja melawanku dan teman-temanku.

Apakah ia baik-baik saja?

_Bagaimana kabarmu… Hermione? _

**.**

**.**

**Sepersekian Detik**

Harry Potter milik JK Rowling

Ditulis dari sudut pandang seorang Draco Malfoy

.

.

"Draco! Cepat!" teriak Snape.

Sambil tetap berlari, aku menoleh ke depan lagi setelah sebelumnya berbalik dan melihat Greyback melompat, lalu menindih Potter—untunglah bukan Hermione. Kalau gadis itu yang ditindihi oleh Greyback, aku tidak akan segan-segan mengeluarkan tongkat dan—

"Draco." Satu suara menggumamkan namaku lirih.

Aku merinding. Suara feminin itu membuat langkahku terhenti. Suara familiar itu mentransformasi jantungku menjadi sebuah _bass drum _yang tak henti-hentinya bermain. Sejenak aku mengira aku terkena serangan jantung.

Aku menoleh ke samping, kemudian kutemukan dia. Hermione Granger.

Si Berang-berang.

Si Gigi Maju.

Si Sok Pintar.

Kendati begitu, dia adalah perempuan yang sangat kusayangi.

Aku melongo dan menatapnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Aku memerhatikan matanya yang berair, wajahnya yang memerah, hingga noda darah entah siapa yang menodai _sweater_ hijau-nya.

_Sweater pemberianku…._

Hanya dalam jangka waktu dua detik, ia menggenggam tanganku dan bergumam, "Jangan pergi…."

Aku terkesiap. Mataku tak bisa lepas dari pandangan matanya.

Dan memori-memori menyesakkan berkelibat dalam benakku. Ketika kami berkelahi di depan Potter dan Weasley hanya untuk pencitraan 'Slytherin vs Gryffindor' yang konyol, ketika ia memarahiku setahun yang lalu karena aku memilih untuk bergabung dengan penyihir gelap, ketika ia meninjuku di tahun ketiga—yang merupakan awal mula hubungan _backstreet _kami…

Ketika ia mencium keningku ketika tahu aku terluka, ketika ia menangis di pundakku saat ia tak bisa menahan kesedihannya untukku… hingga ciuman singkat dan nyanyiannya—yang ternyata merdu—untuk menghiburku ketika aku benar-benar frustasi dengan tugas Dark Lord.

Tiba-tiba kebencian menyeruak di dadaku.

Mengapa dunia tak pernah adil? Mengapa kami diciptakan di dua kutub yang tak pernah bisa bersatu? Mengapa ia harus menjadi keturunan _Muggle _sementara aku terlahir di keluarga penyihir murni? Mengapa ia harus masuk ke Gryffindor dan aku ke Slytherin? Mengapa?

Ia bergumam lagi, kali ini dengan linangan air mata di pipinya. "Jangan meninggalkanku… ayo… ke ujung dunia."

Rasa mual menyerangku ketika ia membahas mimpi kami sejak dulu: lari dan meninggalkan dunia, kemudian membangun dunia sendiri di ujung dunia.

Tiba-tiba kesadaran menamparku telak. Di manakah ujung dunia itu?

Tidak ada tempat bagi kami untuk membangun dunia. Berdua. Hanya aku dan dia.

Tidak ada dan tidak akan pernah ada.

Aku memaksakan diri tersenyum. "Kautahu? Dunia tidak memiliki ujung."

"Kita bisa menciptakan ujungnya," ujar Hermione. Air mata mengalir tambah deras di pipinya. "Berdua. Hanya kau dan aku. Dan kita bisa membuat dunia yang lebih baik dari dunia ini."

"_Crucio!_" Satu mantra mengerikan itu hendak menyasarku. Aku langsung menyangkal—sambil menarik tangan Hermione—lalu Snape berteriak marah dari kejauhan, "Draco! Fokuskan dirimu!"

Aku menatap Hermione. "Kita sudahi semua di sini."

Matanya membulat.

"Kita tak akan bisa bersama lagi," aku menambahkan.

Kemudian Snape berlari ke arahku dan menarik tanganku, mengajakku berlari. Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti.

Sambil berbalik selama sepersekian detik, aku berbisik, "Mari cari dunia yang lebih bersahabat untuk kita berdua. Seandainya aku dan kau mati nanti, aku akan mencari dan menemukanmu di kehidupan yang selanjutnya."

_Dan kita tak perlu bersusah-payah mencari ujung dunia untuk bersama_….

END

Halo, selamat pagi :D

Yap_, I'm back_ setelah HIATUS nyaris setahun (atau malah dua tahun, ya?) karena beberapa hal seperti UN (tahun lalu), pindah tempat tinggal (dan mungkin juga pindah hati), dan… ffn yang sempat gak bisa kebuka di laptopku -_- _it was terrible_.

Sekedar cerita, _fic _ini kubuat sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu (sambil bertanya-tanya kapan bisa ke warnet untuk nge-_publish_), tapi baru sempat ku-_publish _sekarang -_-

Oh iya, numpang promosi ya! Novel pertamaku udah ada di toko buku Gramedia seluruh Indonesia, judulnya Inikah Rasanya Cinta (Narani Widodo, Media Pressindo 2014). Novel ini bercerita panjang-lebar tentang kehidupan Shilla dan Raka (dua remaja SMA) yang ngalamin benci-jadi-cinta. Penasaran? _Grab it fast_!

Thank you!


End file.
